


Final feliz

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Em um momento estavam lutando contra uma poderosa organização internacional com mais recursos do que poderiam imaginar, e no próximo estavam se casando na porra da torre Eiffel de todos os lugares.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Kudos: 1





	Final feliz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832244) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #149 - fast (rápido).

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Em um momento estavam lutando contra uma poderosa organização internacional com mais recursos do que poderiam imaginar, e no próximo estavam se casando na porra da torre Eiffel de todos os lugares.

Isso só servia para mostrar que talvez contos de fadas pudessem ser reais afinal, para quem conseguisse se impedir de perder a esperança.

De certa forma, esperança era tudo o que elas tinham para as fazer seguir em frente por muito tempo, mas aqueles dias tinham passado agora.

Elas tinham seu final feliz, e não era o que tinham esperado, mas ainda assim era melhor do que tudo o que poderiam ter imaginado.

Desde que tudo isso começou, o segundo nascimento de Nomi ou o que quer que isso fosse chamado, elas estavam fugindo. Fugindo da família de Nomi, fugindo das autoridades, fugindo da BPO. E por uma boa parte daquele tempo, ser pegas significava morte ou destinos ainda piores.

Nomi não tinha escolha além de fugir, perseguida simplesmente por ser quem era. E Amanita não tinha escolha também, porque abandonar Nomi não era uma escolha viável. Elas estavam nisso juntas, para melhor ou pior, e uma ameaça contra uma delas era uma ameaça contra ambas.

Mas agora tudo isso estava no passado. Por algum tipo de milagre, elas ganharam. A ameaça tinha passado e podiam respirar aliviadas sabendo que estavam em segurança.

Ainda assim, era estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Estar lutando por suas vidas em um momento, e então comemorar no próximo com o casamento dos seus sonhos.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que era difícil acreditar que seu novo normal era algo feliz, que elas tinham que se adaptar a serem felizes e estarem seguras.

Não que estivessem reclamando. Suas vidas foram tão caóticas por tanto tempo, elas viveram com medo por tanto tempo, então era bom, saber que tudo estava terminado, e que o futuro que lhes esperava era melhor do que o passado que tinham deixado para trás.

Uma mudança rápida não era necessariamente uma mudança ruim. As coisas podiam piorar com o tempo, ou melhorar em uma questão de segundos, então o tempo não era nenhuma indicação de valor. Essa era simplesmente uma mudança que era mais difícil de se adaptar, mas elas estariam felizes em passar seus dias juntas reaprendendo como se sentir seguras.

E depois de tudo que aconteceu, era o mínimo que mereciam.

E mais do que só uma celebração do seu amor, o casamento marcava uma mudança para todos eles. Era uma chance para toda a sua família, postiça ou biológica, se encontrar, e para todos eles estarem frente a frente com as pessoas com quem aprenderam a se importar através do laço que partilhavam.

Não era só o final feliz de Nomi e Amanita, mesmo que o casamento fosse delas. Era o final feliz para todos eles, sensates e seus entes queridos. E talvez aquele final tivesse chegado antes do que qualquer um deles estivesse esperando, mas ainda era o final feliz que mereciam.


End file.
